


SADISTIC LOVE

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 眩しい　闇の中までも誘え　（S·A·D·I·S·T·I·C）SADISTIC LOVE





	SADISTIC LOVE

“我回来了。”

“我是第一个回来的吗？”

“之前是谁啊、这么粗暴……”

“乖一点。手给我。”

上田缩着脖子，迟疑而戒备地把手交到男人手里。他偷偷瞥了男人一眼：对方看起来心情很好，脸上带着微微的笑意，还时不时地哼出几句旋律来。

男人把手铐上锁链卸下来，弯腰把他抱了起来。湿黏的肌肤胶着着男人干燥冰冷的皮衣，拉扯得皮肤阵阵发痛。

 

 

男人没有带他去囚笼里的浴室，而是沿旋转楼梯返回了地上的别墅。

上一次来到这个空间，还是不知道多久前，他试图逃跑的那一次。到底是一个月前，一周前，还是昨天……在没有光线的囚笼中生活，他已经失去了时间的概念。

他甚至没能走到玄关，龟梨养的牧羊犬就从背后扑倒了他。这家伙一直都很喜欢他，伏在他身上，一直在舔他的下巴。他被锁链拴在狭小的空间里，别说锻炼了，连行走都是困难，孱弱的双臂根本推不开热情得不合时宜的狗。

一双干净的格纹家居鞋出现在视野中。整整齐齐的裤脚，笔直的裤缝，纹丝不乱的衣角，热气腾腾的咖啡将眼镜的一角染上白雾。

龟梨摘下眼镜，垂眸看着他，轻轻地叹了一口气。

 

 

恍恍惚惚的，上田记起了与龟梨和也的第一次见面。

洒满阳光的草坪，停靠在树荫下的长椅，领着健壮的金毛巡回犬，坐在他身边的龟梨和也。

“很适合你。”

“嗯？”

“小小的白色博美，很适合你，气场很搭。”龟梨轻轻地碰了一下chibi尖尖的耳朵，“我叫龟梨和也。”

chibi玩累了，正窝在他腿上打盹儿。饶是在睡梦中，仍旧很狗腿地抖了抖耳朵，迎合了龟梨的爱抚。

“我叫上田。”

出于礼貌，他做了简单的自我介绍。

在外面疯跑的金毛kuro忽然百米冲刺猛冲回来，一个猛子扎在龟梨的狗身上。

“抱、抱歉！笨蛋、快从人家身上下来！”

“汪！”

回应他的，是kuro不情愿的龇牙和被惊扰了睡梦的chibi抱怨似的轻哼。

“不是很好吗。”龟梨抱着胳膊笑道，“一见钟情还门当户对。”

四岁的kuro一直没有遇到合适的伴侣，也是上田一直耿耿于怀的事情。

“如……如果可以的话，能让它们两个交往一下试试吗？”他试探地问。

“我可是支持自由恋爱的家长。”

他舒了一口气：“太好了……”

“不介意的话，要去我家喝一杯吗？”龟梨从挎包中取出了眼镜，架到鼻梁上，笑吟吟的，“就在附近。你觉得怎么样呀，kuro？”

“咦……龟梨桑为什么会知道我家狗的名字？”

“我还知道这个小家伙叫chibi。”对方的表情没有一丝裂痕，“你常常和中丸君聊你家的狗狗，不是吗？”

“你和中丸……”

“我是他的表弟。中丸君知道你在困扰kuro的事情，刚巧我也养了一只不开窍的金毛。是中丸君让我来的噢。”龟梨拍了拍kuro的脑袋，“两棵铁树一起开花，真是可喜可贺。”

“所以，一起喝一杯吧？”

“我刚刚联系了中丸，等下他也会一起过来。”

“如果这样的话……”上田把栓绳系到kuro的项圈上，“好吧。”

 

 

“真糟糕啊。”男人低低地笑了起来，手指蘸了从他后穴满溢出来的白浊递到他眼前，“已经被抱过了？怪不得腿都合不起来。”

上田难堪地别过头去。

羞耻感居然还在，也不知道这到底是喜是忧。

“被谁抱的？……让我猜一猜。”男人打开花洒，用手心试着温度，“不是龟梨吧。他应该会把你弄得整整齐齐的，眼罩和口球都不会落下。”

“也不像淳。他的话，小孩心性，不会帮你切断按摩棒的电源……”

男人拨动按摩棒根部的开关，可怖的黑色柱体发出了低沉的咆哮。上田下意识地打了个寒颤，奈何脚腕还在男人手里，大腿根只能徒劳地抽搐。

“是圣还是中丸？圣外表大大咧咧实际上又细腻又审时度势，中丸就更不用说了，那个闷骚的家伙……”赤西状似苦恼地摸着下巴，“所以，是谁呢？”

这个无聊的混蛋……

“搞清楚这种事情、又有什么意义？！”上田恼怒地瞪着赤西，“要做就做，不做就放我回去！”

“脾气这么大。”赤西笑眯眯地下了结论，“是中丸啊。”

 

 

中丸是什么时候来的？

反正，那场酒是他和龟梨两个人一起喝的。

他没大没小，很快就对中丸舍弃了敬语，中丸长中丸短的，又是恼怒又是撒娇，钱包也不带路也不认就敢开口叫中丸出去玩，百般情态尽数展露在中丸面前。

作为前辈的中丸什么都不说，半是无奈半是宠溺地尽着钱包和管家的职责。

是他太胆大妄为了吗？

上田想不通。

那样温和的中丸，会露出这种表情，是因为他的僭越吗？

 

 

“是中丸啊。让我成为帮凶的，就是中丸啊。”龟梨笑眯眯地，隔着T恤抚摸着他平坦的小腹。似乎觉得腹肌隐隐抽搐的模样很有趣，他甚至试着用指尖戳刺，“你信也好，不信也好。中丸过两天就会回国，你见到他就知道了。”

上田苦闷地摇了摇头。

被酒精和迷药麻醉过的头脑还不清醒，眼前偶尔还会飘过灰暗的雪花纹。

“不过，我对你也很有兴趣就是了。”龟梨揪住他的额发，凑近过去，气声道，“我从小就很在意……中丸这样无欲无求的人，到底有什么在意的东西。”

“现在，我终于发现了。”

“哎……？在怪罪中丸吗？清醒一点，这都是你的错哦。”龟梨睁大了眼睛，好像因为上田愤懑的神情而感到了大吃一惊，“自己去招惹了中丸，还不肯乖乖地做他的囚鸟。被折断翅膀关进笼子里，不是理所当然的惩罚吗？”

龟梨嘴里的中丸，真的是他认识的那个中丸吗？

上田垂下了眼睛。身体深处涌出层叠的热气，难填的欲壑越张越开。龟梨没有锁住他的四肢，回过神来之前，双腿已经交叠了起来，昂扬的性器被大腿内侧的嫩肉轻轻摩擦。浅薄的快感聊胜于无，他脸颊烧得厉害，手哆哆嗦嗦地朝下伸过去。

“不准摸。把腿分开。”龟梨没有碰他，只是神情一瞬间阴沉了下来，平缓的声线中不知道蕴含了多残酷的威胁，“想亲口向中丸讨个说法吧？”

“乖乖听我的话，我就让你清醒到中丸回来的时候。”龟梨温柔地抚着上田线条尖刻的侧脸，“否则，我就把你变成我一个人的奴隶。”

“……”

因为恐吓而下意识停下了摩擦的动作，上田隐隐的羞恼起来，无声地瞪了回去。

龟梨挑了挑眉：“你好像有异议。”

“哈、别开玩笑了……”上田脱口而出，“就凭你……？！”

“へえ……”龟梨眨了眨眼睛，“你要是试一试吗？做第一个从我手里逃走的人？”

“你会后悔的、不锁住我这件事……”上田低笑两声，“抓我之前、没有好好调查我的拳头有多硬吗？”

“当然有了。”龟梨站起身来，“中丸给我发了整整20个G的视频，三分之一是你的拳击比赛。搞笑……有这闲情逸致，我宁愿去球场看三场棒球赛。那家伙才是名副其实的痴汉，可怕可怕。”

“为了让你不要操没用的心，向你介绍两个朋友吧。”龟梨走到墙边，拿起桌上的听筒，背对着上田，“想趁现在逃走的话，请随意。”

不好意思。

这是不是蔑视或者挑衅他听不出来，丢不丢脸他不在意。

无论是拳击场还是人生，所谓的奥义不就是觍着脸皮抓住每一次机会吗？

“跑了。”

“居然真的敢呢……”

话筒对边传来了愉悦的笑声。

“不愧是上田前辈。”

在接起电话的人稍远的地方，急脾气的少年操着清脆的声音咆哮道：“不是拳击社的人，你没立场说这话！”

“嘛，不要这么严格（きびしい）嘛我好凄凉啊（さびしい）~”

“啊啊……真火大……！”

“好了，中丸把你们介绍给我的时候可没说你们两个是这么个相处模式啊。”龟梨抬起下巴，对着面前的镜子漫不经心地整理着头发，“我要去找人了，你们吃完饭也快下楼来吧。”

他逃不出这座小别墅。

窗户都是封死的，连子弹都穿不过的门，那双坚硬的拳头更是打不破。

只是这里是他们为上田精心建造的牢笼，各种各样的机关，各种各样的房间，用来做各种各样事情的场所……比比皆是。

“さあ…”

舌尖从形状优美的唇角探出，缓缓地舔过殷红的下唇。

龟梨轻咬嘴唇，上唇掩不住尖尖的犬齿，目光放得很暗，绷紧的面孔藏着难以掩饰的笑意，昏暗的灯光下，整个人如同吸血鬼一样优雅又诡谲。

“…小鳥が、どこにいるか。”

 

 

论武力值的确是上田占优。

可在人数上，他却输得彻彻底底。

他听见皮鞋敲打在楼梯上的声音，看见映在丝绒窗帘上的人影，躲无可躲，只能沿着隐秘处的旋梯下到地下。

他实际上胆小的很，按捺着恐惧平复呼吸，紧紧地抓住旋梯的扶手，不敢逃进地下室深处的黑暗。

脚步声没有接近地下室的意思。

“呼……呃？！”

有人在黑暗中迅速地贴了过来。

上田惊出一身冷汗，只屏住了呼吸，来不及动作，双手就被来人剪在了身后。

不用去看，光靠后背的触感就能够感受到男人的身体锻炼得多么完美。

男人像条大型犬一样，用鼻子嗅着他的气味，微微肉感的下巴贴在他冰凉的颈侧，柔软细碎的发丝扫得他汗毛倒竖。

“是你啊。”男人忽然笑了，笑声还能听出几丝慵懒。只是在这种情况下，上田只能感受到深不见底的恐怖，“……中丸的小狗。”

打不开窗户、打不开门，找不到通风管、砸不坏锁，经历了全部的绝望和冲击后，上田本以为自己会输给龟梨和那尚未谋面的两个朋友。

但没想到，他输给了一个人。

 

 

“嗯、嗯嗯……嗯嗬……”

身体彻底被媚药支配。男人又粗又热的肉棒摩擦着从未向人绽开过的密穴，和自慰完全不同的快感冲昏了他的头脑。唯一残存的理智还在支撑，他咬着虎口，苦苦地忍耐着开了口就停不住的哀叫。

似乎不管发生了什么，男人的声音都不会有一丝情感的起伏。

“别咬手。”

上田已经是什么都听不进去了，死死地咬着牙关不肯松口，接受着男人的穴口不停抽搐。

男人没法顺畅地抽动，微微地露出了不机嫌的表情。

他钳住上田的下巴，强行撬开了他的口腔。

男人掐他的力气，并不比他咬自己的力气轻。

“呃呜、痛……”

上田伸手去抓他，指甲留下了深深浅浅的红痕，他毫不在意，膝盖压住上田小腿，扬起手掌掴死咬着肉棒的臀肉。

“呃、啊、啊、啊嗯……呜……”

男人的手劲奇大无比，几掌打下去，从不见光的幼嫩肌肤便浮上了淤红之色。

上田拼命缩腰往回躲，却被男人的肉棒箍在原地。他似乎打上了瘾，放开了上田的嘴，转而掐住他的腰，纯粹的掌掴带上了莫名色情的意味。

“啊、啊……呜、呜呜、啊、不……不……放、开！”

“让你闭嘴的时候，一点儿声音都不准出。”男人扒开微肿的臀肉，大开大阖地抽插起来，“没堵住嘴的时候，所有的声音……都是我的！”

“居然跑到你这里来了。”

“……还没听过小家伙能发出这么大的声音。”

龟梨抱着胳膊站在门口，唯一的光源在他背后，漆黑的影子投射在赤西宽阔的背上。

“别太过分啊，这家伙说到底还是中丸的……”

“现在也是我的了。”

赤西抽出性器，把上田翻过来抱进怀里。上田皱着眉头闷哼一声，穴口再度被肉棒撬开来长驱直入。

他脖子直不起来，像没骨头一样软在赤西肩上。后者抱着他下了床，站在龟梨面前，狭长的眸子淡淡地睨着他。

“也是你的。”赤西抬起头，望着门外的两人，“也是你们的。”

 

 

“啊、呜不……进不来、进不来的，不可能……呃啊……啊啊啊——”

盘在田中圣腰上的腿剧烈地打着颤。

后穴被圣的性器塞得又满又涨，身后田口坐在床上，试图用修长的手指继续扩展已经绷到极限的穴口。

“不行——求你了、求你们——呜呃……啊——”

“糟糕、真可爱啊，たっちゃん……”

没有忽略上田第一次的求饶，圣嘴上夸奖着，腰却不留情面地塌了下去，把小小的入口送到田口胯间。

“喂、刚刚你还在叫上田前辈——”

田口握住上田的腰，脸上仍旧挂着无害的笑，微微猫着腰，从背后裹住了上田佝偻着颤抖的身体，凑到上田耳边，轻声呢喃道：“这样真不礼貌，是不是啊，上Ｐ~？”

“你到底在跟圣比些什么东西啊……”

龟梨叹了口气。

目光却没有放过上田诱人至极的痴态。

瞳孔微微放大，进气多出气少，丰厚的嘴唇不受控制地张开，唇边衔着晶莹的涎液。

不仅是脖颈变得僵硬，连脚趾都僵直地分开了。

这个时候让他为自己口交的话，会不会太强人所难了……

“……”

他居然无意识地怜悯上田了。

上田身体素质那么好，这些常人撑不住的东西都让他撑住了，龟梨还看不到他的极限在哪里。

这样的奴隶最可怜了。

被折腾得死去活来，都没法干干脆脆地晕过去逃避痛苦。

赤西正裹在羊绒毯里打瞌睡，只有一张小脸和乱糟糟的长发露在外面，如同一只进食结束后餍足的豹子。

真羡慕这只随心所欲的野兽啊……

龟梨扭过上田的脸来，以自己的薄唇覆了上去。上田眨了眨眼，似乎短暂地恢复了清明，一双纯粹的眼眸小鹿似的，乌溜溜地瞅着龟梨。

“嘴张开。”龟梨诱哄道，“可别冷落了我啊。”

 

 

唇角好像裂开了。不知道是昏睡中缺了水，还是被肉棒摩擦得太过分。

很累，不想睁眼。但触感渐渐地回归了他的身体。手腕很凉很沉。

脸很热。

被人注视着。

上田掀开沉重的眼皮，眼前模糊不清的面容逐渐变得清晰。

“……中丸。”

“嗯。”

他穿得整整齐齐，刘海整理得一丝不苟，一身英伦学院风的打扮，活脱脱的伦敦海归。

上田忽然什么都不想问了。

就算问为什么，得到的答案可能是从龟梨口中听到过的那些……自己太傻了，居然还想在心里存住一些他与中丸的平凡生活的念想。

但中丸自顾自地开了口，并不想如他的意。

“被抱过了啊。”

“抱歉，你已经不是第一个了。”

上田嘲讽地回了嘴，听了这话的中丸却没有他预料中的反应。

他微微睁大了眼睛——这一点倒是和他的表弟很像——讶异地说道：“我还以为你多少察觉到了。”

“什……？”

“毫无防备地来我家过夜，清晨醒过来，一边揉着眼睛说睡得好沉，一边捶着腰说腰好酸……”中丸推了推鼻梁上的平光镜，“真是可爱又单纯，让人招架不住。”

上田怔怔地望着陌生的中丸。

“复习一下的话，或许能记起来一些吧？”

中丸向前一步，跨上了床。

“你的身体是所有人的。”形状姣好的修长手指轻轻地抵住了上田的胸口，“但这里，只能是我的。”

 

 

这些人都疯了……

大概他也疯了。

脑内仿佛走马灯一样，闪过了过去的一幕又一幕。

敲碎了这平凡幻想的是，赤西突然的插入，和沿着地板传来的，复数次的脚步声。

他是牢笼中被永远束缚着的鸟。渐渐地放弃反抗，渐渐地随波逐流，渐渐地沉沦其中。

无论曾经的世界如何变迁，他已经无法从这耀眼的黑暗中逃离。

他是被引诱进这囚笼的……

 

 

S·A·D·I·S·T·I·C L·O·V·E。


End file.
